Cubia (R:1)
Cubia (クビア), also known as "The Hidden One", is a monster mentioned in the Epitaph of Twilight. He functions as the shadow to the light of Kite's Bracelet and is referred to as an "Anti-Existence". History .hack//Games Cubia is the opposite of Kite's Bracelet, opposing the actions of Kite. Cubia first appeared when Kite Data Drained and defeated Skeith, a shadow formed from the unchecked power of the Bracelet. Cubia, being a shadow, grew every time the Bracelet affected something. When Kite realized that Cubia was the opposite of the Bracelet, he had BlackRose destroy the Bracelet to destroy Cubia. Kite's second Bracelet and Shugo's Bracelet never produced large enough effects to create another Cubia. .hack//Another Birth In Another Birth, BlackRose notices that there is a shadowy figure within the Cubia core, curled up in the fetal positional. The figure resembles Kite, and can also be seen when fighting Cubia in the video games. Kite speculates that Cubia was born because Aura wasn't complete when she created the first bracelet, creating an imperfect item, and that after Aura's rebirth she gained the ability to create the bracelet without having the side effect. thumb|150px|left|Cubia in XXXX .hack//XXXX XXXX introduces Cubia in a PC form. He appears after Kite defeats Skeith, as a strange Twin Blade. He defeats the second Phase Innis without much trouble, apparently on his own. His character appears very similar to that of Kite's, though all the symbols are reversed and his hair is a darker shade of blue,he also wears some sort of scarf and his clothes consist of a very low shirt,some dark pants with strange symbols, and he also lacks Kite's trademark hat. It is thought that this PC is related to the figure in the Cubia core in the canon. He also has access to the Data Drain ability, though it is inherent to him, rather than in an item he holds. Cubia is aware of his role as Kite's Anti-Existence, and desires Kite's Bracelet so that he can free himself from a "destiny" which he does not want. Aura fears that if he succeeds, the results will be beyond even her power to repair. Aura has stated that when she created the Bracelet, Morganna created Cubia in response. End of The World In one of his files, Jun Bansyoya refers to Cubia as an "anti-existence", a distortion in the system created by the power of Kite's Bracelet. He speculates that Project G.U. could spawn a new anti-existence, one even stronger than Cubia. .hack//G.U. Games In G.U. it is revealed that Cubia was created by Harald as the anti-existence to the Key of the Twilight. When Haseo gains Xth Form, his PC itself becomes a "Key of the Twilight", creating Cubia. It can spawn an unlimited amount of Gomora, which spread throughout The World. The new Cubia can be seen in numerous areas of The World, and exists throughout the rest of the Internet as well. In a final act of desperation, he is defeated by Haseo with help from Ovan. Forms Cubia Form 1 *Core: 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerence. *Repth Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1000 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes the party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on the party. Cubia Form 2 *Core (1): 2000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1300 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes the party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on your party. Cubia Form 3 *Core (1): 4000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 5500 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (3): 7000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1500 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1400 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1400 HP; Casts random status and elemental downstatus effects Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes your party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated, unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoiable energy bullet at an arc on the party. *'Chaos Gehenna': A darkness rift opens up and starts attacking the party with multiple hits. This is unavoidable. Cubia Final Form *Core (1): 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 6000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (3): 7000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (4): 9999 HP *Repth Gomora: 1800 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1700 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated, unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on the party. *'Sodom's Curse': A pillar of skulls flows toward a target, and the entire party takes damage. *'Abaddon's Terror': Cubia causes random status effects to all party members. *'Armageddon': Cubia fires a beam from its mouth, dealing massive damage to the entire party. *'Sephira Returner': Cubia restores HP to full. Used only once. .hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption Cubia Attacks *'Ectoplasm': At close range, Cubia roars to repel Skeith. *'Gomora': Cubia summons several Gomora out of its mouth to attack from all directions. They carry a small energy weapon. *'Gomora Variant': A larger, bug-like Gomora which is made up of many smaller Gomoras that charge forth. Once destroyed, it breaks into several smaller Gomora. Cubia Attacks *'Gomora': Cubia summons several Gomora out of its mouth to attack from all directions. They carry a small energy weapon. *'Jihad': Cubia glows and fires several large energy blasts out of the roots protruding through the sides of his head. *'Energy Blast': Cubia fires several large energy blasts out at once through the roots protruding from the sides of his head. They slightly home-in on Skeith. *'Chaos Gehanna': Cubia summons a huge horde of Gomora out of its mouth and aims it at Skeith like a projectile. This can only be defended against by a stream of slash attacks. *'Roar': At close range, Cubia roars to repel Skeith, causing slight damage. Cubia Core *Left Arm HP: 2600 *Right Arm HP: 3600 *Cubia Shell: 3000 *Cubia Core: 6000 Attacks Trivia *Cubia is sometimes counted as the 9th Phase by fans, but he is an entirely different being from the Phases. *The Liminality Easter Eggs erroneously refers to Cubia as an anti-hacker program. *Gomora is a mistranslation of "Gomorrah", a reference which keeps the biblical theme of Cubia's attacks. *The fight with Cubia is the only Avatar Battle where Skeith's final form is used. *Cubia, as seen in .hack//XXXX, is depicted on one of the cards in Crimson VS. *At the final battle between Haseo and Cubia in G.U, there is a person on top of Cubia, which looks like a naked Haseo. This seems to be a throwback to the original .hack games, in which there is that Kite-like PC that appears in .hack//XXXX inside the Cubia core. category: AIs category: Game Characters category: GU Games Characters